


Jealous (I Ain't With It)

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Series: Wishes Do Come True (Yuri!!! On Ice) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathrooms, Jealous Otabek, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: Based off Anon Prompt: “How about jealous Otabek??? Like maybe a fan or some other competitor gets a little to handsy or close to Yuri and Otabek has to step in or just whisks Yuri outta there? Sorry it's not really specific I really just want fluffy Jealous! Otabek”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I’m still accepting requests and all that jazz so if you are interested my [Ask Box](fanfiction-fanfriction.tumblr.com/ask) is always open, I also do Victuuri along with other shows, comics and video games! 
> 
> Main song listened to while writing: [Jealous (I Ain’t With It) - Chromeo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RhmUnk454MA)

He was used to JJ, you had to be in order to deal with him, but Otabek has a limit with the Canadian skater.

Sure, he can handle his cocky attitude, one hundred mega watt smiles, and his signature pose, but he couldn’t handle this.

Otabek couldn’t handle Jean-Jacques Leroy getting so close and comfortable with Yuri, his arm almost snaking around the Russian’s waist.

Yuri obviously looks annoyed by the whole thing, snapping at JJ and growling like the little kitten that he is. It only makes Otabek want to help more. 

The Kazakhstani skater finishes getting his skates off and slips on his shoes quickly so JJ doesn’t have enough time to get his arm around Yuri’s middle.

Throwing his skates hastily into its bag before walking over to the pair still engaged in a one-sided conversation.

“Hey there Otabek! How are you?” The bombastic Canadian loudly remarks, but Otabek’s eyes are on the Russian getting ever closer to him.

Yuri looks back at him and arches his eyebrows almost to say, ‘Are you here to save me?’

“JJ, do you not have anything else to do?” Otabek questions, his flat line voice paired with his arched eyebrows 

“Is that code for you wanting to speak to Yuri?” 

The Russian speaks up, “I actually have to speak to Otabek, in private.” An insult on the tip of his tongue but doesn’t come out because it won’t make the Canadian leave any more.

JJ detangles himself from Yuri and winks at the two, “Have a nice ‘talk’.” Then walks away from the two.

Before Yuri could even make a remark he is being whisked away by Otabek to the bathroom. The two make room in a small stall and the Kazakhstani’s lips are on the Russian’s.”

Hands feeling one another up as Yuri’s eyes flutter closed and a small noise erupts from his lips in the process of Otabek’s kisses. 

They break the kiss for a moment, Yuri’s bright blue eyes looking into Otabek’s dark ones as he asks, “You do not like it when JJ gets the close.”

“Too close.” Otabek replies.

Yuri’s hands run down the front of Otabek’s chest and a smirk grows on his face, “You are jealous.” 

“I am not, JJ just doesn’t know personal space.” Then dives in for another kiss from the Russian. 

Yuri kisses back, now wrapping his arms around the other man’s shoulders as he slips his tongue into Otabek’s mouth. 

It isn’t long before Otabek’s mouth moves more south towards Yuri’s neck, the kisses becoming more wet and with a little more to them including the tiniest of nips across such soft, pale and more of all sensitive skin.

The small, self admitting jealous part of Otabek could only imagine JJ’s face when he would see the two like this, maybe he wouldn’t be so keen to get to close to Yuri.

A small airy moan from Yuri’s mouth snaps him back into reality and his hands find the other skater’s hips as he kisses continue along his neck.

The background noises outside of the washroom fall of deaf ears to them. All that seems to matter to them is the kissing noises, the noises coming from Yuri’s mouth and their puffs of breath.

“Thanks for getting me out of there.” Yuri comments as Otabek’s lips find refuge on the Russian’s pale neck. 

“You seemed uncomfortable. I thought I needed to save you.”

Yuri drops his shoulders and rolls his eyes at the comment, “Oh, my hero.” But lets out an airy moan as the other man gives him a slight nip on the neck.

Otabek rubs a hand along Yuri’s side and he proceeds to kiss along the blonde’s neck, earning kitten moans, which only encourages his touches. 

They continue to be lost in each other as Otabek unzips part of the other skater’s outfit to expose his collarbones.

He takes them in for a moment, his eyes glancing upwards soon after to see how red Yuri’s cheeks are and his eyes that are slightly closed with his chin pointed upwards exposing so much to the other man. And those lips, how red they are from his kisses, it makes Otabek smirk to himself. 

He takes his time kissing across the skin of Yuri’s collarbones. The sharp bone contained by flawless skin has Otabek leaving smaller, slightly darker marks across it, knowing how flustered Yuri will get when he changes in an attempt to hide them, especially from Viktor and Yakov. 

“You better not bite hard.” 

Otabek doesn’t respond instead he continues with what he is doing. Reassuringly rubbing his hands up and down the other man’s sides. 

Suddenly over the over speakers they hear, “Next up is Yuri Plisetsky from Russia in a few moments.” 

This breaks their moment, knowing that their little make-out session has to end. Otabek gives Yuri another kiss on the lips, holding onto the other man’s chin in the process. 

Yuri breaks the kiss and lets out a groan.

“Good luck.” Otabek says as his dark eyes graze the light pink marks marring the sot, pale skin of the Russian’s neck.

Yuri remarks, “You cannot just kiss me like that and expect me to go out there. “ He makes a face at Otabek.

“You are in your element, go. Do you not want to beat that so called ‘piggy’?” Otabek gives him arched eyebrows as he quick hands zip up the outfit and gives it a quick tag to put it all back into place.

Yuri runs his hands down the front of Otabek’s costume and responds, “You are right.” Then looks at the other man, “If I get a high score-“

“You will get more of this.” Otabek finishes it as he opens the stall door.

Yuri walks out of the stall before the other man and turns his head to remark, “And don’t worry, I won’t let JJ touch me anymore. It seems you are quite jealous.” Then walks out of the bathroom.

Otabek watches the intentional sway of Yuri’s hips as he walks out of the bathroom. Once the door closes the Kazakhstani skater decides that he needs to have a talk with the so-called ‘King JJ’.


End file.
